television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Rose's Adventures
Amy Rose's Adventures is a TV series by Whirly Volcano. It features Amy Rose from the Sonic series as the main character. The series has four seasons. Plot The first episode takes place on Christmas Eve and the last episode takes place on April Fools' Day. Each season is based on two Sonic games. Season 1 Season 1 is based on Sonic Colors and Sonic Unleashed. In this season, Amy spends normal live with her adoptive family, but everything changes when she goes to space with her friends and both she and Sonic get transformed into Werehogs. Season 2 Season 2 is based on Sonic Adventure and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Eggman hears about ancient monsters called Chaos and Solaris, and is planning to use them to rule the world. Besides this, a hedgehog called Silver comes from the future to prevent destruction, thinking Sonic is the one who caused it. Season 3 Season 3 is based on Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow lost his memory about everything and doesn't know who to side with. Meanwhile, Amy is on a mission to rescue Sonic from Prison Island. Season 4 Season 4 is based on Sonic Heroes and an Sonic Lost World. In this season, Sonic and Tails discover a planet known as the Lost Hex while Amy has to team up with Cream and Big in order to find Chocola and Froggy. Characters Main characters *'Amy Rose' is a 12-year-old female hedgehog. She was adopted by Vanilla at a very early age. *'Cream Rose' is a 6-year-old female rabbit and Vanilla's only biological daughter. *'Cosmo Rose' is a 9-year old girl from another planet. She was adopted by Vanilla. *'Cheese' is one of the two pet Chao of the Rose family. He spends most of his time with Cream. *'Sonic' is a famous 15-year-old male hedgehog who is at the same school as Amy. Amy has a crush on him. *'Miles Prower', nicknamed Tails, is an 8-year-old male fox and Sonic's best friend. He was bullied because of having two Tails rather than one and Sonic was the first to accept him as he was. *'Ivo Robotnik', better known as Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the series. He is a 56-year-old man who tries to take over the world with the help of his many robots. Season 1 *'Chip' (real name Light Gaia) is a mysterious being. Most of the time, he is trapped inside Earth. However, he was released from the planet when Eggman attacked it. *'Shade' is a biologically 16-year-old female echidna. She was born more than 4000 years ago, but is still 16 due to spending most of her life in the Noctutnus Cage, where time flows differently. She is evil at first, but turns good soon after. *'Yacker' is part of an alien species known as the Wisps. He is a white wisp, meaning that he has the ability to make others very fast. He is very close to Tails. Season 2-4 *'Shadow' is a physically 15-year-old but chronologically 50-year-old male hedgehog. He was the ultimate lifeform built by Gerald Robotnik (the grandfather of Dr. Eggman) and Black Doom. *'Knuckles' is a 16-year-old male echidna and a friendly rival of Sonic. He spends most of his time guarding a legendary jewel known as the Master Emerald. *'Rouge' is an 18-year-old female bat and a rival of Knuckles as well as Shadow's closest friend. She is obsessed with jewels. *'Big' is an 18-year-old cat who spends most of his time fishing with his pet frog, Froggy. He is only notable in seasons 2 and 4, when Froggy goes missing. *'Omega', codename E-123 is the last and most powerful of the E-100 series. He ends up betraying Eggman and joining Shadow and Rouge. Season 2 *'Silver' is a 14-year-old male hedgehog from the future, ruined by a monster called Iblis. He tries his best to change the past and make a good future. *'Blaze' is a 14-year-old cat from the future and Silver's best friend. *'Tikal' is a 14-year-old female echidna who is in fact a spirit from the past. She sealed herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald in order to save her tribe. *'Chaos' is a water creature and the protector of the Chao. He is close to Tikal because she cares about the Chao. He is evil until he sees the Chao again. *'Gamma', codename E-102 is a robot built by Eggman and part of the E-100 series. He ends up betraying Eggman. *'Solaris' is the main antagonist of season 2 and it has the ability to travel through time. **'Mephiles' is a completely dark creature and one of the two parts of Solaris. He takes the form of Shadow. He is the smarter part of Solaris. **'Iblis' is a fire creature and one of the two parts of Solaris. He ended up being trapped inside Elise. *'Elise' is the 17-year-old human princess of Soleanna who ends up in a relationship with Sonic, which Amy is unaware of. The relationship doesn't last long. Season 3-4 *'The Chaotix' is a detective group. In season 3, they want to hack computers, while in season 4, they work for Eggman (being unaware that he is actually Eggman). **'Vector' is a 20-year-old male crocodile who likes music and money. He is the leader of the Chaotix. **'Espio' is a 16-year-old male chameleon and a ninja. **'Charmy' is a 6-year-old male bee who likes to play. Season 3 *'Black Doom' is an alien creature who created Shadow along with Gerald Robotnik. He is the main antagonist in season 3 and wants to destroy the world. *'Maria Robotnik' was a 12-year-old girl and the cousin of Dr. Eggman. She was the best friend of Shadow and the G.U.N. commander, but was shot by the G.U.N. soldiers. She only appears in flashbacks. *'Guardian Units of Nations' (G.U.N.) is a group of soldiers. Their current leader is the G.U.N. commander. **'The G.U.N. commander' (real name unknown) is a 57-year-old man who holds a grudge against Shadow because he thinks Shadow killed Maria. Season 4 *'Metal Sonic' is the true main antagonist in season 4. He is the most powerful robot ever built by Eggman. He is a copy of Sonic, but he can also take forms of others. He takes the from of Eggman and only reveals his true form at the end of the season. *'The Deadly Six' is a group consisting of six Zeti. Family members *'Chocola' is one of the two pet Chaos of the Rose family and the brother of Cheese. *'Vanilla Rose' is Cream's mother. Trivia *Cosmo is the only notable character in the series who doesn't appear in the Sonic games. Category:TV Shows Category:Sonic Category:Television Category:Whirly Volcano